Parce que je te serai fidèle
by misaya67
Summary: La fin de l'ultime bataille. Que leur reste t-il lorsque le survivant n'est plus et que Voldemort est toujours là? Résumé toujours très moyen on ne se refait pas ! . Alors venez lire si le coeur vous en dit. Très léger slash en fond.


_Bonjour à tous !!_

_Un petit OS qui m'est venu dans l'après-midi après avoir retrouvé un CD que je n'avais pas écouté depuis des années. Pas que je sois une grande fan de Johnny Hallyday, mais c'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et l'idée m'est venue comme ça. _

_Très, mais alors très léger slash, je préfère le signaler au cas où ce type d'histoires donne de l'urticaire à certaines personnes._

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Un cri déchira la nuit, une plainte longue et oppressante. De partout, les combats stoppèrent tandis qu'un rire rauque s'élevait. Drago se tourna vers la seule source de bruit et ce qu'il vit le fit s'effondrer. Le « Survivant » n'était plus, il ne le serait plus jamais. A quoi servait-il encore de se battre ? Voldemort avait vaincu, il serait désormais le maître du monde sorcier et bientôt, les moldus devraient capituler eux aussi. Drago se sentit seul, vidé de tout espoir. Tant qu'il était là, il pouvait continuer. Se battre. Espérer. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Que leur restaient-ils à eux tous ? Une personne s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_- Nous devons continuer, Drago. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on abandonne. Jamais._

Il regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés. Hermione. Et derrière elle, Ron, debout, la main tendue, prêt à le soutenir pour qu'il se relève. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'empara de la main du rouquin et pour la première fois depuis des années, malgré tout ce qui les opposaient jusqu'alors, les amis de son amant devinrent les siens. Ils se comprenaient enfin, partageaient ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé.

_**Il y a des soirs  
Comme de grands trous noirs  
Où l'on s'abandonne  
Seul et sans personne  
Pourtant en sursaut  
On repart à l'assaut**_

Les Mangemorts s'étaient regroupés autours de leur maître, souriant avidement face à ce ridicule sursaut de rébellion de la part des élèves de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre et autres partisans de Harry Potter. Bellatrix Lestrange, les Malfoy et tous les autres encagoulés se tenaient baguettes levées, tandis que de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, sous les murs d'enceinte de l'école, se réunissaient ceux qui croyaient encore en un avenir possible. Un Mangemort s'écarta des rangs, et, retirant son masque, laissa apparaître quelques mèches de cheveux blonds encadrant son visage victorieux.

_- Il est encore temps pour ceux qui le souhaitent de nous rejoindre. Oh, bien sûr, ne vous attendez pas à une place de choix, l'esclavage n'est pas un métier tout à fait respectable, mais entre la mort et une vie de servitude, je pense que le choix est simple._ Il regarda un instant la trentaine de personnes qui se dressaient face à lui puis continua. _Quand à toi, mon fils, tu n'aurais jamais du t'éloigner de nous. Reviens, et regagne ta place à mes côtés._

_- Jamais !!_

_**Because  
I'll be true to you  
I'll be true to you  
I'll be true to you**_

Le rejet de Drago laissa place à une série de murmures dans les rangs adverses. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de Malfoy senior, sa longue cape noire bruissant légèrement sur l'herbe rase du parc.

_- J'aurai pensé que tu aurais donné une meilleure éducation à ton fils, Lucius._

_- Maître, laissez moi le plaisir d'en finir avec ce traitre une bonne fois pour toute. Je lui ai donné la vie, je veux la lui reprendre. Il ne la mérite en rien._

_- Le temps viendra, Lucius. Ils sont déjà morts de toute façon. Ou du moins, ça ne saurait tarder,_ conclut-il dans un rire mauvais, rapidement couvert par celui plus aigu de Bellatrix.

De l'autre côté, les troupes se réorganisaient autours des trois jeunes gens. Chacun sentait la fin proche, mais tous étaient prêts à se battre une dernière fois, ne voulant perdre espoir. Ron avait attiré Hermione un peu à l'écart. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il ne pouvait plus le repousser à plus tard. Qui sait ce qu'ils adviendraient d'eux dans les heures à venir ?

_**Il y a des soirs  
Où le désespoir  
Devient une force  
Quand jaillit sous l'écorce  
De l'arbre qu'on croit mort  
De la sève encore**_

_- Hermione, je…._

_- Je sais Ron….Moi aussi._

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle passa ses bras autours des épaules de son ami de toujours et l'embrassa fiévreusement. La saisissant par la taille, il l'attira un peu plus à lui, entrevoyant un bref instant tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre en ce jour funeste. La femme de sa vie, une famille, un avenir. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait fuit. Il affronterait son destin, à ses côtés. Il affronterait son destin, comme Harry l'avait fait si souvent. Il était son meilleur ami, il le serait éternellement.

_**Because  
I'll be true to you  
I'll be true to you  
I'll be true to you**_

Une vague de silence se fit soudain pesante dans la moiteur de la nuit. Les deux camps se jaugeaient, les baguettes serrées dans les mains de chacun. Le corps de Harry, légèrement en retrait, était partiellement dissimulé derrière les Mangemorts, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de poser son regard sur le visage dénué d'expression de son frère de cœur. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle chassa bien vite d'un revers de main. Il lui manquerait, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller au chagrin, pas encore. Plus tard, s'ils s'en sortaient, alors là, oui, elle laisserait les larmes jaillir, mais pas avant. Elle devait se battre, pour lui, pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Le vent se leva, faiblement, imperceptiblement, balayant en douceur les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon pendant le premier assaut. Il lui sembla entendre un murmure au fond de son cœur, une voix douce et calme qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il était toujours là, en elle, en eux. Elle se battrait pour sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver, pour Drago, pour Ron, pour les Weasley et tous leurs amis. Foi d'Hermione, elle se battrait pour Lui.

_**C'est ton souvenir  
Au plus fort de l'absence  
Qui me fait tenir  
Le silence  
Semble même, me parler, parfois  
De toi**_

_**  
**_

Il avait vu l'unique larme sur la joue de sa nouvelle amie, mais lui-même luttait trop contre les siennes pour pouvoir la soutenir. Puis, il avait croisé le regard de Ron, lorsque celui-ci s'était emparé de la main de la jeune femme, la pressant tendrement. Ces deux-là s'étaient enfin trouvés, Harry aurait été content, même si leur avenir commun semblait pour le moment incertain. Drago replongea un instant dans son passé, revoyant malgré lui leur premier baiser, leur première étreinte, leur dernière discussion la veille au soir. Son Harry, qui craignait tellement qu'il rebascule du mauvais côté si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, qui craignait le geste malencontreux qui le ferait le rejoindre plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. «_Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi_», lui avait dit le Serpentard. Le brun avait souri avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « _Si, Drago, tu le pourras. Tu feras pour moi toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais plus faire_ ». Et ils s'étaient endormis, enlacés pour la dernière fois. Drago savait désormais qu'il ne se battrait que pour respecter sa promesse, il vivrait pour Lui, uniquement pour Lui, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, pour ne pas le trahir.

_**Comment oublier  
Que je t'ai promis  
De ne pas sombrer ?  
Même quand la folie  
Veut me prendre à toi  
Je résiste malgré moi**_

Ils firent un pas en avant, Hermione entourée des deux hommes qui compteraient désormais plus que tout autre dans sa vie. S'il fallait en finir, alors, ils le feraient. Ils affronteraient ensemble leur destin, ils failliraient ensemble, ils vaincraient ensemble. Un trait de lumière vint éclairer la scène. Le jour se levait, un nouveau jour pour le monde sorcier, quelque soit l'issue de l'ultime bataille. Une poussée d'espoir envahit le camp du Bien, les baguettes se dressèrent et d'un seul mouvement, les rescapés s'élancèrent au devant de leur avenir.

_**Because  
I**__**'ll be true to you  
I'll be true to you  
I'll be true to you...**_

* * *

_A chacun d'imaginer sa propre fin. Pour moi, elle est bien ainsi. Pas totalement sombre, pas délibéremment positive. C'est une question d'humeur du moment lol !!_

_A bientôt !!_


End file.
